


Royals.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Merlin (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Ansel was King over a large country. When he dies at Mikael's hand his wife begins looking for Ansel's first son/heir Klaus Mikaelson.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Freya Mikaelson, Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, ansel/original female character
Kudos: 5





	Royals.

Ansel was dead.   
Another day had gone by and yet Klaus couldn't get that image out of his mind.

''Are you alright?''

He glanced up and noticed Elijah watching him. 

Klaus just shrugged and looked back down at the ground. How was he expected to be alright right now?

''How can I be alright at this moment in time? That image of him.. never leaves my mind.'' 

Elijah sighed at Klaus's response and slid down next to him on the bank. They'd only just arrived yesterday. Running from Mikael had never been something Klaus had wanted for them, for any of them.


End file.
